Misunderstanding
by Chang Mui Lie
Summary: Nagisa Shiota dan Kaede Kayano yang baru pacaran 2 minggu, tiba-tiba aja baru berantem. Gara-gara masalah sepele apa?/Bad summary/Read and review please X3


Konnichiwa, koko wa Chang desu :3 Baru pertama kali ngetik di fandom ini, dan idenya pun muncul tiba-tiba, jadi keburu saya ketik 8D Read and review yah XD

 **Disclaimer: Nggak tau Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya mangaka siapa, yang jelas bukan punya saya. Ceritanya aja yang punya saya :3**

 **WARNING: OOC, OOT, GAJEBO, TYPO, DLL**

* * *

Di SMP Kunugigaoka, kelas 3-E, pada saat itu sedang waktu istirahat. Seperti biasa cowok selalu ngobrol dengan cowok dan cewek selalu ngobrol dengan cewek. Sudah diketahui bahwa di semester 2 saat itu, Nagisa Shiota dan Kaede Kayano sudah berpacaran. Tetapi saat itu Kayano sedang tidak ada di kelas, ia sedang bersama Okano ke ruaang guru.

"Yah, Nagisa curang, kamu pacaran, kita ditinggal jomblo," Ucap Sugino menepuk pundak Nagisa.

"Jadi Nagisa, sudah coba ngedate sama Kayano? Sudah pernah coba kissu dengannya sejak 'hari itu'?" Tanya Karma tersenyum licik seperti biasa.

Muka Nagisa langsung memerah sejadi-jadinya, "A―Apa-apaan sih, Karma-kun?" Ucapnya malu.

"Yada-chan~~" Tiba-tiba beberapa gadis yang sedang berbicara langsung tertawa keras sehingga menarik perhatian para lelaki di kelas. Nagisa, Karma dan Sugino menengok mendapati Kurahashi yang sedang memeluk Yada. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Berhenti dong, Kurahashi," Ucap Yada sambil mengelus kepala Kurahashi yang masih memeluknya.

Tak lama kemudian, suara tapakan kaki terdengar mendekati meja Nagisa. Nagisa pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Kayano. "Kayano, sudah selesai tugasmu dengan Koro-sensei?" Tanya Nagisa.

Kayano malah berwajah cemberut dan membalasnya dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari Nagisa.

"Eh? Kenapa, Kayano?" Tanya Nagisa bingung.

"Tak ada apa-apa," Jawab Kayano spontan.

' _Memang dia berkata tak ada apa-apa, tapi..._ '

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Eng-gak ta-u, bee!" Kayano menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Sugino dan Karma yang melihatnya cuma bisa cengo. Nagisa juga heran dengan tingkah laku Kayano yang mendadak berubah.

* * *

Saat ini kelas 3-E sedang latihan penyerangan secara frontal (?) satu sama lain. Mungkin saat liburan waktu itu, rencana mereka untuk membunuh Koro-sensei gagal. Tetapi, mereka yakin sebentar lagi akan bisa membunuhnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kalian pilih 1 murid untuk menjadi pasangan penyerangan kalian. Kali ini aku ingin kalian serius!" Ucap Karasuma- _sensei_.

Nagisa menengok-nengok mencari sosok Kayano sampai akhirnya menemukannya. Ia berjalan menghampirinya, tetapi ketika Kayano mengetahuinya, Kayano malah berjalan ke arah lain. "Eh? Kayano!" Panggil Nagisa, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tak mengejarnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, "Nagisa!" panggilnya. Nagisa yang dipanggil menoleh dan mendapati sosok temannya, "Karma?"

"Kayaknya Kayano sudah berpasangan sama anak lain, tuh" Ucap Karma menunjuk Kayano.

"Kenapa, ya? Dia jadi aneh sejak istirahat tadi," Ucap Nagisa.

"Dia mencoba menjauhimu, ya?" Tanya Karma.

Nagisa hanya mengangguk dan menatap Kayano dari kejauhan. Apa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan?

"Maa, pokoknya, kalau kau nggak ada partner, mau denganku? Lagian nggak ada pilihan lain," Ucap Karma. Akhirnya Nagisa pun terpaksa berpasangan dengan Karma. Mereka lalu melakukan latihan serang-menyerang satu sama lain seperti yang diajarkan oleh Karasuma-sensei. Walaupun begitu, Nagisa dan Karma tetap saja ngobrol santai sambil latihan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nagisa, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, lho" Ucap Karma.

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah pernah _kissu_ dengan si Kayano belum?"

Nagisa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia dengan cepat menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang pisau ke arah Karma, tetapi Karma menahannya.

"Kalau begitu, coba, dong. Kau laki-laki kan? Kayano bersikap seperti itu mungkin karena kau tidak peka, benar bukan?" Ujar Karma sembari menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat. Nagisa melompat ke belakang dan menghindari serangan Karma yang tiba-tiba itu, "Apa aku sebegitu nggak pekanya?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah, kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Kayano," ucap Karma.

"Ku dekati saja dia tidak mau," Ucap Nagisa.

"Hmm... Kau seharusnya punya taktik untuk mendekatinya bukan? Lagi pula, kau belum tau alasannya menjauhimu," Ucap Karma.

"..." Nagisa hanya diam menanggapi Karma. Padahal baru 2 minggu pacaran, tetapi ia merasa sudah sangat sayang dengan Kayano. Tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba sikapnya berubah? Ia pun berencana untuk menanyakannya sore ini.

* * *

"Hufft, akhirnya pelajaran berakhir juga," Ucap Sugino.

" _Yatta_! Akhirnya boleh pulang juga, main game ah~" Ucap Isogai.

"Dasar, kau taunya main game mulukah?" Tanya Okano.

"Kalau begitu semuanya, hati-hatilah di jalan!" Pamit Koro-sensei yang langsung pergi dengan cepat melewati jendela entah pergi kemana lagi.

Nagisa buru-buru merapikan peralatan tulisnya sebelum Kayano pergi. Ia melihat Kayano yang di sebelahnya langsung beranjak dari kursinya. "Tu―Tunggu, Kayano!" Ucapnya, tetapi Kayano tetap berjalan mengabaikannya. Dengan cepat, Nagisa langsung menggenggam tangannya. Murid-murid yang saat itu masih di kelas langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

"Berisik! Lepaskan aku!" Ucap Kayano.

"Tidak! Aku belum tau alasanmu menjauhiku!" Balas Nagisa sembari memegang tangan Kayano dengan erat.

"Yosh, yosh, semuanya, bukankah lebih baik kita pulang dan membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri?" Usul Karma segera menyingkirkan murid-murid itu keluar kelas. Nagisa menatap Karma dengan penuh terima kasih. Akhirnya pun Nagisa dan Kayano ditinggal berdua di dalam kelas.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan!?" Tanya Kayano, buliran air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Kenapa..? Ada apa denganmu, Kayano? Kau sejak tadi menjauhiku. Ada apa? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Bodoh! Nagisa bodoh!" Ucap Kayano.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Aku tau aku bodoh.., tetapi tidak bisakah kau jelaskan dulu?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Tadi..."

 **Flashback on**

 _Kayano dan Okano tertawa bersama ketika sedang berjalan menuju kelas. Mereka menggeser pintu kelas dan agak terkejut ketika melihat Kurahashi yang sedang memeluk Yada._

 _"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Okano._

 _Kayano mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Nagisa yang sedang tersenyum dengan wajah yang agak memerah, ia melihat ke arah Kurahashi yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yada. Setelah menghubungkan kejadian tersebut, ia pun mengerti._

 **Flashback off**

"Kalau kau mau putuskan aku, putuskan saja!" Ucap Kayano yang langsung terduduk.

"Tunggu! Apa maksud ceritamu itu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"Kau tidak puas kan karena aku tidak punya dada besar seperti Yada!? Karena aku kecil, kau tidak senang kan!? Kau saja waktu itu berciuman dengan Bitch-sensei yang berdada besar!" Teriak Kayano.

"... Hah?" Nagisa langsung heran dan muncul banyak tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"Jangan 'hah'! Kalau mau putuskan aku, putuskan saja sekarang!" Ucap Kayano.

"Tunggu, Kayano! Itu hanya salah paham!" Ucap Nagisa.

"Hmmm!?"

"Waktu itu aku tidak sedang melihat Yada, aku malah bingung. Lagi pula wajahku memerah gara-gara Karma yang suka menggodaku! Bener kok, ini cuma salah paham," Jelas Nagisa panik.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau bukan menginginkan dada besar? Dan itu hanya salah paham?" Tanya Kayano.

Nagisa mengangguk dengan cepat. "Aku tidak ingin putus denganmu, Kayano. Aku cuma ingin kau! Lagi pula, kenapa kau sekhawatir itu?" Tanya Nagisa duduk dan mendekati Kayano, ia mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum.

Muka Kayano memerah, "A―Aku tidak percaya!" Ucapnya langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh!? Ke―Kenapa? Bener, kok, aku ceritain yang sebenarnya!" Ucap Nagisa.

"Kalau gitu, buktikan,"

"Hah?"

Wajah Kayano semakin memerah, "Buktikan kalau kau memang mencintaiku dan tidak ingin yang lain," Ia menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak ingin Nagisa melihat mukanya yang merah merebus.

"Kayano..."

 _"Kalau begitu, coba, dong. Kau laki-laki kan? Kayano bersikap seperti itu mungkin karena kau tidak peka, benar bukan?"_

Kata-kata Karma kembali teringat di pikiran Nagisa. Nagisa lalu menggerakkan tangannya secara perlahan, ia menyentuh dagu Kayano dan menaikkannya. Kayano memandangnya bingung. Walaupun pipi Nagisa sudah memerah, ia tidak mau menghentikannya.

Nagisa mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kayano. 10 cm... 5 cm... 3 cm... sampai tidak ada jarak di antara mereka berdua. Kayano membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan perilaku Nagisa yang tiba-tiba itu. Tetapi perlahan ia menutup matanya, karena menikmatinya.

Kedua insan itu pun saling mengungkapkan hasrat mereka dalam satu ciuman di kala senja itu.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Pfft! Pfft!" Karma hampir tidak dapat menahan tawanya, tetapi ia terus menutup mulutnya. Sugino juga hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga ingin tertawa.

Ternyata beberapa murid dari kelas 3-E bukannya pulang, tapi malah menguping dan menonton moment-moment langka Nagisa dan Kayano. Beberapa yang tidak kelihatan melalui jendela langsung merebut HP Karma untuk melihatnya. Mereka membelalakkan matanya tak percaya Nagisa dan Kayano benar-benar akan berciuman.

"Karma, kau usil sekali sampai memotret mereka," Ucap Yada.

"Pffttt― Habisnya mau gimana lagi," Ucap Karma yang masih menahan tawanya.

"Ayo besok kerjain Nagisa pake foto ini!" Ajak Sugino.

"Wah, wah, wah, kami ikutan, ya!" Ucap Kurahashi.

Mereka pun langsung pergi dari situ secepatnya sebelum ketahuan Nagisa dan Kayano, dan tertawa lepas di jalan.

 **The End**

Waaaiiii, akhirnya selese ngetik―

Maaf ya kalau pendek dan alurnya cepet

Udah berbulan-bulan hiatus Q7Q

Review onegai~~! X3


End file.
